Druidic Magic
Druidic Magic A Druid, in common myth, is one who has tuned him/herself with nature, allowing them to summon it to aid them in battle and day-to-day activities. In this world, Druids are uncommon- but still seen- and the magic they use is very real. NOTE; Druids cannot learn dark magic! NOTE; ⅞ of Druids are very protective over nature. Magic Leveling for Druids: * Novice (The Druid takes months of practice to form his/her connection to nature.) 6 Months to begin feeling it, a year to connect. * Apprentice (The Druid has formed a connection, and is beginning to feel the plants whispering to him/her.) This takes about 2 years to begin hearing, and up to 5 years of practice to hear clearly. * Caster (The Druid has listened to the plants, and can now speak clearly to them.) 10 years of practice to begin speaking, around 20 years of practice to speak clearly. * Master (The Druid can now speak clearly to the plants, know their origins and cells, and can heal them.) This takes around 25 years of practice to begin feeling, and around 40 years to be able to heal. * Lord (The Druid has mastered his magic, after long practice, and is now a friend of the plants! “I speak for the trees.”) 50 years of practice. ' ' Basic Spells Natural Connection (Novice - Apprentice): Passive Magic - The Druid/Mage can sense if plants are poisonous, dangerous, etc. Sometimes they can even hear whispers from plants. Leaf Movement (Caster): The Druid is able to focus on a small plant or something small, using it’s magic to basically ask it to move and do things for it. Bring Life (Master): It’s a known power of the Druidic people to be able to bring life into a dying plant. This power takes decades of practice. This spell takes about half an hour to cast on something like a tree, and around 2-5 minutes on something as small as a daisy. ' ' Offensive Spells Help of Life (Caster): The Druid is able to speak to life (animals) around him/her, and convince them to help the person fight!' ' Stake (Apprentice): With their connection to nature, the Druid can summon the bark from trees, and form them into stakes to throw around.' ' Scent (Apprentice): The Druid can mimic the smell of a skunk, and the effects of its odor as well. eyes, smell-stain, etc. ' ' Animate (Lord): The Druid is so powerful that nature will full on MOVE itself to help him/her fight! They can call upon small trees and up to large plants to help them! This spell would most likely take around 5 minutes to summon to full power and animate the tree, even for Lord level. ' ' Defensive Spells Wall of Vines (Caster): The Druid can speak to the life under and ground them, asking it to move and make a wall where they need it to. At Caster this would most likely take around 5 minutes to conjure, but for higher levels it'd be near instant for the vines to move. Terrain (Master):The crust around the Druid cracks and throws itself rocks outwards, making a small crater around the Druid.' ' Poisonous Flowers (Caster): The Druid is able to summon a black flower that excludes a poisonous smoke, that chokes on the person’s lungs if they breathe it in.